Terminator: Salvation - Extras
This article contains details of background character deaths that occur in Terminator: Salvation. *In the prologue, Marcus Wright admits to killing two cops, which is how he ended up on Death Row. *After the prologue, we cut to 2018 and a Resistance attack against a Skynet RnD facility. A long-range missile destroys much of the ground defences before Resistance troops move in. *An A-10 Thunderbolt is shot down by a Skynet AA turret in the opening battle. *When John Connor arrives at the battle, his chopper lands on top of a heavily damaged T-600. Connor finishes off the robot by shooting it in the head. *When Connor's squad enters the facility, they find that the machines have been experimenting on human captives. *Shortly after getting topside again, Connor finds that the troops guarding his entry point are dead. *Connor spots a Skynet aircraft leaving the area and tells his pilot to pursue. The pilot is already dead and falls out of the pilot's chair when Connor nudges him. *Olsen, the Resistance soldier leading the strike, is killed when one of his men sets off a booby trap: a miniature nuclear device that destroys the base. All the remaining soldiers and prisoners are killed by the explosion. *Connor's chopper crashes but he survives. He then gets attacked by a damaged T-600 that's lost the use of its legs. Connor manages to scramble back to his wrecked chopper and uses its machine-gun to destroy the Terminator. *When Connor returns to Tech-Comm, he meets his lieutenant Barnes and informs him that Barnes' brother was among the casualties of the last mission. *When Marcus arrives in the ruins of Los Angeles, he is attacked by a Terminator. He narrowly avoids death with the help of the young Kyle Reese and a mute girl Star. Star releases a rudimentary crane that drops a heap of scrap iron on the T-600. While pinned, the robot's minigun fires erratically and shoots itself in the head, destroying it. *Connor's team capture a Hydrobot so they can test a signal device that might help them defeat Skynet. Once they are done testing, the Hydrobot is disposed of off-screen. *Marcus, Kyle and Star are pursued by a Skynet Aerostat drone. Marcus takes the drone down by throwing a wrench into its gyrofan, forcing it to crash. *Marcus, Kyle and Star arrive at a dilapidated 7-11 store where they meet a group of survivors. They are soon attacked by a Skynet Harvester which starts capturing people and kills anyone that tries to escape, blowing up any fleeing vehicles with its plasma cannon. *During the desert chase, Kyle destroys a Moto-Terminator with a well-aimed grenade. *A second Moto-Terminator gets hooked by the crane truck that Marcus is driving. When a Hunter-Killer takes out the bridge ahead, Marcus slams on the brakes and the crane hook gets flailed about and the Moto-Terminator gets caught in one of the HK's engines. *Two A-10 fighters move in to intercept the Skynet transport that captures Kyle and Star and destroy the HK escorting it. *The Skynet transport deploys another HK which destroys both Resistance fighters. Only one of the pilots is killed, Blair Williams managed to eject and survive and later meets up with Marcus. *Connor and Barnes test their new signal on a Hunter-Killer on the border of Skynet territory. The signal seems to work and the HK shuts down and crashes. Connor then uses a rocket launcher to destroy the HK completely. *A group of human prisoners are herded into a Skynet camp. One of the prisoners panicks and tries to climb the fence of the enclosure. A T-600 guard guns down the would-be escapee. *When Connor takes a chopper over the river near the base as he hunts for the escaping Marcus, a Hydrobot leaps out of the water and grabs one of the chopper crew, pulling him under and killing him. *Two more Hydrobots leap out at the chopper, tearing through its controls. One of the robots is shot and the other is thrown back into the river. *When the chopper goes down into the river and the pilot is killed. Connor then shoots the Hydrobot that killed the pilot. *A swarm of Hydrobots moves in on Connor as he tries to get out of the river. He shoots several of them then runs out of ammo. Marcus suddenly emerges from the water and tackles the last Hydrobot, tearing off its mandibles before discarding it in the water. *Connor later hijacks a Moto-Terminator in order to ride to Skynet Central. *The submarine serving as Resistance HQ is located when Skynet uses their fake kill-signal to track them. A Hunter-Killer flies over the ocean and delivers a plasma charge that destroys the sub. *When the T-RIP is activated, it pursues John into a lab area. A malfunctioning T-600 stands in its path and so the T-RIP disables it by ripping its torso off of its legs. *As the Resistance forces flee San Francisco, John triggers the detonator he set up in the Terminator factory. The fuel cells explode and the entire Skynet Central complex is engulfed in a nuclear explosion. Category:Extras Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: Salvation